Life
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: -"When you're young everything feels like the end of the world. But it's not; it's just the beginning." When Lilly gets pregnant before heading off to college, her life gets a bit shaky. But that's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know it's very unjust of me to have other unfinished stories, but I've had this idea in my head for a few days, and, before I forget I, wanted to at least get it started. So, please, tell me what you think?Thanks! :)**

"So?" she asked me, anxiously. Why was she anxious? Should _I_ be the one who was anxious?

I regret the mistake I made. Neither of us was ready for this. But, somehow, we made this mistake.

I looked.

"I wouldn't know. Someone took the box from me before I could read the signs. Why don't _you_ read it, you box-hogger."

She gave me a look.

"I'm sorry; I can't help but be sarcastic." I gave her an apologetic look. I really was sorry. I couldn't help it if I was angry, sad, mad, anxious, and worried all in one.

She sighed. Great. This either meant yes or no. I can't tell, even if I've been best friends with her since seventh grade. And if we were roomies.

"Well," she started. My stomach felt nervous, and the blood was rushing to my head. She took a breath. "You're pregnant."

Those two words just made my world fall down. I was eighteen. How was I going to take care of a child? Nonetheless, it wasn't even _my_ home.

That's right, folks, the 'innocent' Lilly Truscott is… pregnant. Would Mr. Stewart kick me out? Would I have to abandon my Malibu life and move to the suburbs with my dad? Would I even have to go as far as… Atlanta with my mom?

"Lilly," Miley said softly, touching my arm. She could now see the tears that were slowly streaming down my rosy cheeks. She was crying as well, feeling my pain.

"You are gonna keep it, right?" she asked me.

"Of course," I said. She hugged me tightly on our bathroom floor as we both sobbed together.

After she let go, I looked at her. "I'm sorry," I whispered. She looked at me curiously.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked through her tears.

"For what I'm doing."

"Lilly, calm down. You're not doing anything. We just have to take this a step at a time. First, we have to tell my dad."

I was shuddering this moment from the time we got the test.

"Alright," I said, getting up from the floor. I helped from the floor as we left the bathroom to find Mr. Stewart sitting on the couch with his guitars. We stood in front of him. Would he kick me out?

"Hey gi- what's wrong?" he inquired. I looked at Miley, and she looked at me back. I sighed, and I knew had to tell him myself.

"Mr. Stewart," I said, "this isn't easy to say…"

"You know you can tell my anything, Lilly. You're like another daughter to me," he said, confidently. I felt a little better as a genuine smile followed his words.

"I'm… pregnant," I said, letting the words escape. I looked down, with more tears following.

It took him a few minutes to respond, which made me worried. The silence and suspense was killing me and Miley. He looked up.

"Well, Lilly, all I can say is that that baby is gonna get some extra lovin' with me as an uncle."

Miley and my faces were both a little shocked, but ecstatic. I hugged Mr. Stewart, ecstatically. He took this way better than I imagined he would.

"Thank you, Mr. Stewart," I said, crying. He hugged me back, and pulled away after a minute.

"You are going to have to tell your parents, though," he told me. I sighed.

"I know," I said.

"You better get on it. Miles and I will leave you alone." They both left, and I guess that that was my cue to call my parents.

I called my mom first.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hi, Lilly! How are you?"

"Not too good…" I answered back, twirling my finger around the cord.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked, with a voice of concern.

I sighed. This wasn't easy. I didn't realize that I'd left my mom hanging on what was bothering her daughter.

I told her I was pregnant. She went on about how I was now responsible for another life, that I would have to tell my father myself, I shouldn't have made that stupid mistake, and that I would have to claim my responsibility as a parent starting now. I knew I was responsible. I knew I would have to start making decisions that would benefit the baby, not just me. And the hardest part? I knew that I had to tell my father.

Before we had hung up, she told me that she always loved me, and to call her around seven to eight months so she could fly in from Atlanta.

Next was my father. It kept ringing, and ringing, and, eventually I thought it would go to voicemail. But I got the feminine voice, "Truscott and Associates Public Accounting, Margaret speaking."

I rolled my eyes at my goofy dad.

"Dad, it's me, Lilly."

"Oh! Hey, sweetie. What's up?"

"Something…" I said.

"Oh," he responded. "What's going on?"

I took a breath. Somehow, I knew that telling my dad I was pregnant would be much harder than telling my mom.

"Lilly?" he asked.

"Sorry, dad," I said, feeling tears in my eyes. My voice was coarse, and I didn't know how to continue. I let out a cry, and a sigh.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"Dad," I said, crying, "I'm pregnant."

The same silence that Mr. Stewart gave me was repeating with my own father. Maybe this would be a good sign?

"…Really?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah," I said on the other line, not sure how he was taking this.

"Listen, Lilly, I love you sweetie. But… how did this happen?"

"It's a long story, Dad," was all my mouth could utter. The tears from my eyes were released as I listened to my father say the following words.

"I have to take a little while to process this all. Just know that I'm not mad at you. I'll call you later, sweetheart."

"Alright, Dad. I love you, too," I said, putting the phone back in the receiver. I breathed a sigh of relief. I told my parents, I told Mr. Stewart…

Now I just had to tell Oliver.

My world was spinning a lot faster than it should than it should be for an eighteen year old.

"Hey, Lilly, how'd it go with your parents?" Mr. Stewart asked me as he and Miley both came back in.

I told them that my mom went all uptight, which, she had every right to since I would be an 18-year old mother soon. They both rolled their eyes, knowing that was how my other was. I told them how my dad was a little shaky about it, not really expecting it (but what father does?), and how he would call back. I had a feeling that I would be yelled at by him, but I would have to worry about that later.

Miley and Mr. Stewart both told me that they loved me, even with this mistake, and that they'd always be there for me. It made me feel reassured that I had a secondary family that would always love me when things like this happened. I know it would take a lot getting used to, but, hey, that's what becoming a parent is.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew that telling Oliver that he and I would be having a child at eighteen would drive him crazy, as it would with any teenager who finds out that his girlfriend was pregnant.

Again, the negative thoughts ran through my head. Would he leave me? More importantly, the baby? I couldn't help but think about it as soon as I flipped my phone shut after I sent him the ext message to meet him on the beach. I quietly got dressed in a tank top and some shorts, sliding my flip flops on. I grabbed my sunglasses and phone as well, and headed out to the sandiness of the beach.

I sat at one of Rico's table, anxiously awaiting the arrival of my boyfriend. Cracking my knuckles, he came and shifted his speed as soon as he saw me.

He bent down and softly kissed me. "Good morning, Lilly-Pop," he said, kissing me on the cheek next. I replied to him, in a soft tone, which, I knew concerned him.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling a chair next to me, sitting himself in it. I shrugged and exhaled.

"This isn't easy to say," I began. His face was now showing sadness. I knew what he was gonna say…:

"You're dumping me, aren't you?" he asked. I put my hand on his.

"Of course not, Olly-Pop. I just need to talk to you about something important." He breathed a sigh of relief. Oh, my doughnut.

"Alright then," he replied, "lay it on me."

"I'm pregnant," I said, looking at him.

There was silence, and you could only hear the waves crashing on the shore, along with the seagulls and their early banter. I wasn't taking the silence as a good thing, and I wasn't sure if the fact that I had another life in me was processed in his mind.

"…What?" he answered a few minutes later, breaking the silence.

"Oliver, I'm pregnant."

"Wow," he said, looking down. I was_ definitely_ not taking this as a good sign, which made me think: single mother, no boyfriend, no support from a boyfriend… no help? This was too much for me to think about, and I broke down.

"Oliver, I understand that you'd want to leave me. You have your whole life ahead of, a career, a future, and… I would be too selfish to take it all away-"

Before I could even finish, his lips had crashed onto mine.

"I could never leave you," he said, and then he put his hand on my flat stomach, "and _our_ baby." The bad thoughts in my head had been put to a halt, which made me relax a bit.

"I love you," he said.

Oliver walked me back home, and left to say he had practice and would call me later. I felt such great relief that he didn't leave me. I walked in to find Miley on her laptop looking on what appeared to be… Babies 'R' Us?

"Hey Miley," I said, kicking off my flip flops and putting them on the mat.

"Hey Lilly!" she exclaimed excitedly. I sat next to her, peering over to see what she was looking at.

"…What are you doing?"

"Well, you are having a baby, so we might as well start early to find the baby things and stuff and y'know."

"Yes, because 'things and stuff' really defines it. Besides, we're gonna have to wait a while before we know what we're having."

"We're?"

"I talked to Oliver this morning," I said.

"What'd he say?" she asked. I explained how at first he was a little shocked, but he wouldn't leave me. She was so happy that, even though he was an idiot sometimes, he wouldn't make the mistake of leaving me.

"That's great," she said, happily. "And the fact that we're gonna have a little chubby baby in the house in nine months makes me joyful!" I laughed at how excited she was.

"Yeah, well, maybe you carry the baby for me," I kidded. I knew from the start that this wasn't going to be easy. I looked at the things she was searching for. Pacifiers, diapers, changing oil, changing power, a crib, blankets, bottles…

We both laughed at each other, and it made me glad that I had a best friend that always kept me on my toes and was super supportive of me.

Which reminded me, my dad never called back. I told Miley I'd be right back. She nodded, and was obviously more interested in finding onesies for the baby. I climbed the stairs to our new room, and found my phone in its charger. I unplugged, examined it, and saw that I'd had a few text messages and a voice mail. I pressed to get my voicemails and found it had been from my dad.

'Hey, sweetie. Sorry it's late. I got busy at work. The talk that we need to have needs to be in person, and not over the telephone. Let's find a time that we can meet and talk this whole thing out.'

I sighed. Dad couldn't ever make things easy, could he? I called him back, hearing the dial tone, and his voice mail had answered my call. I spoke into the speakers, saying, 'Hey dad. Sure, we'll find a time. Whatever is good for you. Love you.' I closed my phone to end the call, and then headed for my inbox. It'd been texts from Oliver.

'Thinking about telling my 'rents. Call me or text back.'

Just thinking about telling Oliver's parents, made me dizzy, and the morning sickness had kicked in, which made me feel even worse. My blonde hair followed me as I made a run for the bathroom. Miley helped me by holding my hair back as my insides were outside. I felt disgusting.

When my stomach felt better, I decided to lay down. My head was killing me now, the dizziness getting to me. Naps always made me feel better. A whole lot better.

My blue eyes saw Miley sitting on the edge of my bed, holding a glass of ginger ale and crackers. I smiled as I sat up and my best friend gave me the glass and paper dish. I started munching away, and felt much better. My sickness and dizziness was gone. I was feeling a lot better!

"Hey there, Lils," Miley said, smoothing out my blonde fly aways. I was glad I had my best friend,

"Hey, Miley," I said.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much!" I exclaimed, smiling. She smiled at me as well.

"That's good. Now about those onesies…"

"Miley!" I exclaimed, dropping the paper dish filled with cracker crumbs. She picked it up and had an apologetic face on.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down.

"It's alright, I'm sorry, it's the mood swings."

"It's alright," she said, hugging me, "it's completely understandable. Let's talk about more important matters. Like getting you check out… because it's good if you did that for you and the baby."

"Yeah, you're right. I also have to see how far along I am. I must be at least a month in."

"Yeah. I can get you an appointment. My dad has the doctor that check my mom out when she was having Jackson and then me's number."

"Thanks Miley," I said, "you know how good of a best friend you are? And awesome amazing your dad is?"

"You're my best friend, Lilly. I would never leave my best friend when she's pregnant. And my dad loves you like you're his second daughter."

I smiled. As much as I missed both of my parents, and how my childhood was like before they'd split, I found this feeling so_- right_. It's not like I wished they weren't my parents… I just felt like some things were falling into place.

I heard my ringtone. I had set ringtones for each of my 'important' contacts. Like my parents, Olly-Pop, Miley, and Mr. Stewart. I heard it was my dad's so I answered it as Miley mouthed that she'd give me privacy. I mouthed thank you as she left our room and closed the door.

"Hi Daddy," I said.

"Hi, Lilly-Bear," he said quietly. I know that this must've hit him hard. The daughter that he was always proud of, showed off to his friends and co-workers (lack thereof) or his family was now pregnant at eighteen.

"When do you wanna meet?"

"I could meet you downtown at this fast food place, Johnny's, in about half an hour."

"Alright, see you then," I said. We both put our phones down as I brushed my hair to get ready for my father's arrival. I was getting nervous. I didn't like the tone of his voice. I was now nervous and scared. My dad was never the type to yell- he was always trying to sit down, and talk peacefully about problems that he and other person were having.

I wonder how that went down when my parents got divorced.

I was sitting outside our new home as I waited for my dad. I told Miley and Mr. Stewart where I was going and they both told me to calm down. I took a few deep breaths as I walked to my car I shared with Oliver (it was my week to use it) and drove off to meet my dad at Johnny's. I took the advice given to me as I had parked in the empty spot, and saw my dad's hands crossed and sitting at the table with two milkshakes.

"Hey, Lilly-Bear," he said.

"Hey Dad," I said, quietly this time. I sighed. I sat down and took a sip of milkshake- it started to calm me down. Besides, it was my favorite flavor. So far, so-

"Lilly- I know this is hard for this whole family. But there are plenty of options. There's adoptions, and-"

"Don't you dare say the other 'a' word," I said, pointing my index finger at him. My father was a liberal: he was pro-choice. He supported everything that my mom and I didn't. Why didn't I see him bringing up abortion before?

I could understand- he wanted his only daughter to go to college, to get a degree, get a decent job, get married, and have kids- in that order. However, it didn't seem like things were going that way. But abortion? I could understand adoption- but I'm not giving my baby away. The baby I will be carrying for nine months is staying with me. Abortion is harsh- at least in my opinion. I didn't want my baby to be killed- before it even _became_ a baby.

"Lilly, you have to look at this rationally."

"Rationally? You think killing a baby- _my baby_- to be specific is rational?" I screamed at him. There were a few heads turned towards us. My dad went "sh!" as more attention was being drawn to us.

"I'm keeping my baby, Dad," I said. "I'm sorry. But to _me_ it's not right- this is _my_ child."

I walked away and went into my car. One out of three parents (yes, I'm counting Mr. Stewart as a 'parent') was supportive. As I climbed into the seat, I started to cry. How could my father say that? Kill my baby? I don't care if I had pain, or morning sickness, or mood swings- it would all be worth it.

I got a text message from Oliver saying that he wanted me to be there when he told his parents. Great. Now two more parents were being added to this great, big fire?

I drove over to the Okens' house. The house where a lot happened over the course of a good fourteen years. I made my way to the familiar, wooden porch as I rang the doorbell. Mrs. Oken answered the door, a smile on her face.

"Hi, Lilly, how are you, dear?" she asked, in her non-angry, non-man voice. She _definitely_ wouldn't be using that voice for a while. "Come inside," she said, stepping aside to let me come in.

Oliver emerged from the next room, grabbing my hand as he led me and his mother to the kitchen where his father was. His father was smiling at me like always.

"Hey there Miss. Truscott!" he said, happily. I felt a little more at ease with Mr. Oken's happiness. I knew he liked me, and he always made a point of showing me that he liked me as well. Oliver pulled out a seat for me like the gentleman he could be, pushed me in, and sat next to me. He held my hand as he started talking.

"Mom… Dad… before you yell at us, kick me out, and remove me from the family tree, I just wanna say, that, Lilly and I know that we made the mistake of not being safe. And… we fooled around… and… and… and…"

"Son, you can tell us anything," Mr. Oken said, sincerely. His mother was sitting there, a little uneasy. I think she knew what was gonna be said.

"Well… uh…"

Oliver, stop being doughnut! I told four people I was pregnant! Tell your own parents that you impregnated me already!

Oliver was still stuttering, and going, "well, uh," and "and." I couldn't take it anymore. So I stood up and just said it:

"I'm pregnant. Oliver's the father."

It was quiet. I sat back down. Oliver's face was red, and he wasn't sure what to do. His dad was shocked. His mom went crazy, though.

"OLIVER. OSCAR. OKEN. How could you do that to your girlfriend? How could you do that to yourself? To your family?"

"Mom! I told you and dad! We _know_ we made a mistake, and we _know_ we have a big responsibility to take care of! Kick me out! I'm going to college anyways, I'm bound to need an apartment!"

"Oliver, do you _think_ you're gonna go to college? You will have a _family_ to take of! Oliver, stop being so _selfish_!"

"If I was selfish, I wouldn't be staying with Lilly. And if I'd left, you'd be yelling at my anyways!"

"Oliver Oscar Oken, don't you dare raise your voice to your-"

"STOP IT!" I exclaimed. I was standing, my hand out of Oliver's. My blue eyes had started to drop tears that were now strolling down my cheeks.

"Look, Mr. and Mrs. Oken," I started, through my tears, "I'm sorry I caused trouble in your household. I'm sorry I brought this on you. I had no intentions of this."

"Lilly-"

"No, Oliver. Do you see what I've done? I've screwed up your musical future, your education, your family- what else am I gonna do next?"

"Lilly,-"

"Just forget it," I said, leaving. Before I opened the door to exit, I heard Mr. Oken yelling.

"Do you see what you two did? Nancy- you need to realize that they weren't prepared or ready to start a family- nonetheless have sex. They realize that they shouldn't have and that they are willing to except the responsibilities of being parents at eighteen and almost nineteen."

I sort of had to smile. And I would've ran into the room to hug Mr. Oken, but I decided to leave, just so they wouldn't know I was eavesdropping, and let Oliver talk and tell me about it later.

I drove home to my new home with the Stewarts. It was after ten at night. I was more than tired. I needed to just take a drive and just relax. I also grabbed a burger, fries, and a milkshake (if the baby were like Oliver and me combined, I think that she or he would appreciate it) and unlocked the front door.

"Where were you?" Miley exclaimed, sitting on the couch.

"Telling my dad I wasn't gonna abort my baby and crying at the Oken's."

"Oh. Wait, what?" she asked. "Come here, explain it." Mr. Stewart came from the other room with a glass in his hand.

"Lilly, are you okay?" he asked, with my mascara smeared down my face. I nodded my head and sat next to Miley as I began to explain to her and Mr. Stewart everything that happened in the last few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: -Sheepish grin- Hi! It's been a while since, I, uh, update this. I apologize for that, I really do. Truth is, I've had this chapter three-fourths done already, and... really, I think last week finished it. It's 3:15 in the morning, and, yeah, I'm wide awake, but my brain isn't properly functioning. xD So if there's any errors, even though I edited... that's why. I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing! It means a lot to me, and I was going to thank you all individually in those little reply PM things but I got distracted with family problems in the summer and I thought it'd be weird to do it now... but really, thank you! :D Anyways, I'm gonna stop talking and let you proceed with this, I guess, filler chapter.**

"Good morning," I said, stretching my arms as I emerged from our barn bedroom. I was still in my over sized t-shirt that Oliver left in here the other day and sweatpants. I was feeling cold, despite the nice, California weather. I was now in the kitchen with Mr. Stewart preparing a breakfast of eggs and bacon, which I could really go for. Especially the bacon. The toaster popped out toast, and Miley got it and slathered apple jam on toast. She put it on a plate and handed it to me, smiling.

"Good morning, sunshine," Miley said, grinning. I smiled back, still feeling a bit tired. Caring another life in you is tiring, by the way.

Mr. Stewart shut the stove off, and gave me a nice, genuine grin. "Mornin' Lilly. How are you doing?" he asked me, giving me a nice, helpful serving of eggs and bacon. He handed me silverware and the plate, and I sat down next to Miley. I shrugged.

"Okay, I guess, thanks. I'm a lot better now that I'm eating my bacon," I said, stuffing my face. Miley laughed a little, along with Mr. Stewart. I frowned.

"What?" I asked, confused, "I'm feeding for two here." Mr. Stewart laughed again.

"We know, Lilly. It's just good to see you in good spirits after…"

"DAD!" Miley exclaimed. He frowned.

"Sorry, Lilly," he said. I shrugged, telling him no problem. I mean, he's always trying to help. We've been in this position before: after Matt had stood me up and when Miley thought Oliver 'loved' her. It wasn't his fault, all he was doing was trying to help and make me feel better. And right now, I could use that. He was being more supportive than my own father; my own flesh and blood who told me to end my baby's life. Mr. Stewart smiled, grabbing his car keys. "I'm gonna go out for a little while; anything you guys need?" he asked.

Miley and I both shook our heads. "Alright, you guys be good. Be careful Lilly. Miley, you watch her. I'll be back later," he said, kissing Miley's head and waving goodbye to me. The door was shut and Miley and I went over to the couch and relaxed.

"Lilly, you have a doctor's appointment to check the baby out and to see how far along you are next week," Miley told me. I groaned, but then smiled, after thinking about the fact that they had booked me an appointment. I hugged my best friend.

"Thanks Miles. I don't know what I'd do without you, your dad, or Oliver," I said, smiling. She hugged me back.

"Everything will work it, it will. These nine months will be over, and we'll have a baby around the house," Miley said, grinning widely. I smiled. _A baby in the house._

I nodded. "Wow," I said, "I'm gonna be a mom." Miley nodded.

"Yeah. I know it's gonna be hard… but that's what online classes are for. And baby-sitting. I mean, I'm sure you could go to college or something a little after the baby's born." I nodded my head. Why wasn't I thinking of this stuff? My phone rung; it was Oliver's ringtone. I smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi Lilly-Pop," he replied back, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," I replied, as I went over and plopped onto the couch.

"Listen, do you wanna go out? And just spend a little time together?" he asked me. A smile crept on my face.

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"I'll be there… maybe three-ish?" he asked me. I nodded, even though he couldn't see.

"Yeah, sounds good. Talk to you later."

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said, in a steady, meaningful voice. I couldn't help but have this huge, dorky grin on my face as I replied back.

"I love you too," I said, a grin plastered on my face still. I put my cell phone back in my pocket, seeing Miley smile. I laughed. "What?"

"You guys are just so happy together. It makes me really happy that even with a baby coming, you guys are still so in love. And that he stayed with you. It just makes me happy that my best friend is happy," she said, hugging me. I couldn't help but smile. Miley could, honestly, be a little selfish at times, but the way she has helped me in the past, and especially now, made me forget about some of our fights and everything. I was really lucky to have her in my life, Mr. Stewart, and Oliver.

"Anyways," Miley started, "let's get you ready for your date."

Miley and I-more like Miley, I was fine with just wearing a graphic tee and skinny jeans- had settled on an outfit. It was a nice, yellow peasant top with black skinny jeans and silver flats. It was two-thirty by time I was ready, and we sat in the living room, waiting for Oliver.

"So have you and Oliver talked about the future?" Miley asked me. I shrugged.

"Not really. My mom's gonna help us find a healthcare provider for us and the baby. Oliver told me he wants me to still apply to college; he's applying as well, even though his mom is sorta against it. You know. With what happened." Miley nodded her head, remembering my story of yesterday's 'exciting' events.

Back and forth we went before the doorbell and I excitedly ran over to open it, Oliver standing in the doorway. He gave me a smile; goodness how I loved his smile- and him.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded my head, as I waved goodbye to Miley, Oliver waving goodbye as well.


End file.
